csofandomcom-20200223-history
SIG SG550 Sniper
The SIG SG550 Sniper or Krieg 550 Commando in game is an automatic sniper rifle in Counter-Strike series. Overview The SG550 is a sniper rifle chambered with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It has good penetration power and suitable for assault purpose instead of sniping. Advantages *High magazine size for a sniper rifle *Accurate even without scoping before several shots *Universal caliber *Usable scope for long range engagement *Low recoil *High rate of fire Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Not accurate when shotting without scope after several shots *Low knockback against zombies *Purchasable only for Counter-Terrorists Events Singapore/Malaysia :March 21 ~ April 4, 2012 The players can obtain this weapon for 3 days by killing 1000 Vanguard troops in Human Scenario. Tactics using the SG550 Normal matches *The first shot is never accurate. Fire continuously to achieve good accuracy. *Stay stationary. Moving a little will affect the scope's performance. *Just fire without scope to engage close enemies. Zombie Mods *Camp in closed areas such as in vents to achieve the maximum performance. *A 30 round SG550 can deal around 1830 ~ 3660 damage. Feel free to kill a zombie that has 3500 HP or less. Zombie Scenario *If the starting money is $7500, the player can purchase SG550 with cost $4200 and $1200 for 600 rounds of reserved bullets, giving the balance of $2100. *SG550 is recommended for survival-type map. Tactics facing a SG550 user *Jump to avoid being hit. *The SG550 never accurate for the first shot. Use this advantage to kill the user quickly. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by GIGN. * Alice Gallery sg550 viewmodel.png|View model sg550 worldmodel.png|World model sg550 shopmodel.png|Shop model sg550 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Sozo sg550.jpg|A Thunder Squad operative carrying an SG550 dm_suzhou_20120821_1101580.jpg|In-game screenshot Fire sound Reload sound Comparison to G3 Positive *Cheaper (-$800) *Larger clip size (+10) *Lower recoil (-8%) *More accurate (+7%) Neutral *Same rate of fire (83%) *Same speed reduction (18%) Negative *Lower base damage (-9) *Longer reload time (+0.3 seconds) Trivia *The SG550 Sniper was a sniper rifle designed for counter-terrorism purposes and was adopted by a several countries in their counter-terrorism units. *The SG550 Sniper was modified from Swiss army's standard service rifle, the SG550. Another variant for the SG550 is the SG552 which has shorter barrel and usually equipped by special forces during close-quarter battle. *The SG550 is deadly accurate, but its too heavy and too long to use as an assault rifle. Thus, only sniper variant and carbine variants are common and usually limited issued to special forces due to their high costs. *SG550 Sniper is no longer in production. *In CSO Indonesia , the early price was 20.000 points , but later changed into 34.000 points. *Mostly used by hackers (especially wallers) and newbies in all regions because of easy usage and good damage. Also with the counterpart G3 SG/1. External links *SIG SG 550 Sniper at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:SIG Category:Swiss weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Long range weapons Category:Terror weapons Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Light weapon